Italy vs the World
by Yunkillable
Summary: Dropped. Italy isn't a cute and innocent as everyone thinks. It's finally time for them to meet the real Feliciano Vargas. This will mean the world is in danger. Warning, Character death, violence, slight geritapru and other pairings at times.
1. Last Day of Innocence

Stupid snow had to ruin his plans for the day. He was finally going to carry out his plan today but of course it had put an end to that. He could hear Gilbert and Ludwig fighting in the next room. Why did he put up with this all he had to do was gain their trust.

"Ita-chan! You coming? West made dinner but he is having to _leave _now." Gilbert said and Feliciano could hear Ludwig storming out leaving him alone with Gilbert. The Italian man sighed and quickly fixed himself up before leaving the room.

"Ve~! Yay Germany's cooking!" He was sick of this act. Everyday innocent and cute just to make sure no one tries to stop him. Feliciano kissed Gilbert's cheek smiling before sitting down. Damn sausages, he was sick of it. He wasn't an idiot, in fact he was far from being an idiot. At least it was edible unlike _some_ people's cooking. He finished his dinner quickly and went to plot in his room while Gilbert watched TV. The snow would be gone by the next day hopefully. If not he might just blow his cover completely and ruin it all. Then again would Ludwig care? He was going to end up joining Feliciano in the end so why did he put on this act? Maybe he should tell Ludwig who the man he proposed to really is. But now wasn't the time to worry about stupid things like that, if the worst came to the worst he would… kill… Ludwig… and Gilbert. The Italian sighed, he had to do this other wise all these years of hard work would have been for nothing. Nothing was able to come between him and his plan. Everything was ready for what would happen the next day, everything the Italian found important for it. Tomorrow, the world was to meet the real Feliciano Vargas.

"Numbers!" Ludwig shouted at the small group.

"One!" Feliciano replied making sure to smile as much as possible.

"T-two!" Kiku replied trying to zip up his jacket.

"Three!" For some reason Gilbert was there too, Feliciano guessed he was there to spy on him badly.

"As you can see it has been snowing but our secret training shall continue as planned!" Ludwig shouted and started to talk about the training for the day. Was he always this boring during training, maybe Feliciano's brain was just to busy hoping everything would work out OK. Feliciano looked back at Ludwig, Gilbert and him had started fighting in German. Kiku had ran back into the house to get a blanket for the tent. Keeping the best idiotic look he could on his face, the Italian went to check the bombs were alright in the forest. No one noticed him of course until he was coming out the forest again.

"FELICIANO! What are you doing!" Gilbert and Ludwig shouted, both sounding worried but Ludwig sounded angry at the same time. He started to panic, he had to answer quickly but he could think of one thing to do.

Italy vs. The World Page 1 Chapter 1


	2. The First Attack

"Come on, Ita-chan, West is mean to everyone please stop crying." Gilbert was sitting with him on the couch. Since coming out the forest Feliciano hadn't stopped crying so the had no choice but to end training early. Of course he was an expert of crocodile tears by now. Ludwig was in the kitchen making him pasta to try and stop him from crying. Feliciano looked at Gilbert as cute as he could manage and stopped crying his fake tears. The Prussian kissed his forehead smiling and playing with his hair. The snow was starting to thaw.

"Hey, Ludwig." It was four in the morning when Feliciano walked into the Germans room. Ludwig smiled at him tired.

"Yes Feli?" He was to tired to be grumpy. A gun was pressed against his temple.

"You will do as I say, wont you Ludwig? You will help me take over this puny world and all it's weak people." Ludwig looked at the Italian and nodded. Feliciano smiled an wicked little smile far different from his usual idiotic smile and kissed the German, taking the gun away from the blonde's temple. It felt good to know he didn't have to kill Ludwig after all. Gilbert had said 'Yes' straight away so he wouldn't have to kill him either. If only the rest would give in so easily, though he had planned everything carefully so in the end they would join one way or another. Still it was to easy to attack them yet. He ended up climbing in beside Ludwig instead of walking back to his or Gilbert's room. Maybe this would all go perfectly for him. He could end up living happily with Gilbert and Ludwig and being king of the world. First attack started at 7am.

Planes were filling the skies and bombs fell down on Japan. Kiku could hear them screaming for help, children were crying as the explosions went on. Yet Kiku was helpless, a bomb had hit the phone and power lines. He couldn't call anyone for help, it was impossible to relax while his people died outside. Painting the city red with their blood, yet no one knew who it was attacking. Until there was a cheery knock at Kiku's door. The Japanese man picked up his sword and approached cautiously. It was just Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert.

"Quick get inside." Kiku quickly brought them in and locked the door behind them. Thankfully it wasn't the enemy coming to get him, he thought before two guns were pressed to his head.

"Thank you, Kiku, good to know you can co-operate with us. Sorry but we had to attack otherwise we would never get you to surrender." The Italian smiled evilly, his voice was deeper than usual. He kneeled down to look Kiku in the eyes. "Can you hear it Kiku, children out there will die along with the other people unless you surrender and join us." Feliciano grinned as he heard a girl die just outside Kiku's house. The Japanese man wanted to spit in the man's face. This was not the Feliciano Vargas he knew at all.

"Never." The Japanese man said stubbornly. Ludwig and Gilbert pushed the guns closer to his head.

"Shame. I liked you, Kiku but if you must choose your own pride over your people and Arthur, looks like you will have to die." Feliciano stared out the window smiling as the people died knowing he had caught the man's attention. Kiku looked at the window hearing a voice he recognised outside among the screaming.

"…Fine, I surrender." Inside him the Japanese man was screaming at himself not to give up but his voice betrayed him. The guns were removed from Kiku's head and the Italian smiled at him.

"Much better. Ludwig tell them the Japanese have surrendered, drop the last of the bombs before we leave."


	3. Watching Them Fall

They walked down the streets of Japan, Kiku close behind them with his eyes closed so he couldn't see the dead. He didn't want anyone to see his face. Feliciano smiled taking Gilbert and Ludwig's hands as they boarded the plane with Kiku. As the plane was flying, a CD of happy songs played, making Feliciano and Gilbert smile.

Next was China. Seemed a bad idea but with Wang they could get Im Yong easier. Plus it was close by so why not?

"Next stop, China, grab the guns and get the bombs ready." Ludwig said while Feliciano and Gilbert sat on his lap kissing his neck happily. Kiku sat in the corner of the plane playing with his injured hands, he was handcuffed to the wall for the time being. To bad his camera was broke.

"Shinatty-chan! Where are you, aru?" Wang shouted, a wall had collapsed due to a bomb landing nearby.

"I'm over here, aru!" Wang ran to help Shinatty-chan up. They had to stay inside for the time being. People were banging down the neighbour's doors and killing them not showing any form of mercy. Shinatty-chan and Wang sat in the corner as far away from the door as possible trying to shut out the sound of the outside world. He was in trouble, maybe it was the Russian Federation. Wang buried his head in Shinatty-chan's shirt hoping it would make everything better.

"It wont save you, Wang." The Chinese man looked up at the sound of the voice. How did they get in his house, why were they here?

"Feli, how about we kill his friend it would have time." Gilbert suggested aiming at Shinatty-chan who started to freak out and look at Wang. Wang hugged him quickly.

"Don't you dare hurt Shinatty-chan, aru!" He replied attempting to protect him.

"Gilbert, that could work but he would work better if he had Shinatty-chan with him so we must keep him alive." Feliciano said. He didn't know China very well but he could probably figure it out. Starting with cutting off his pony tail of course. Wang did respond angrily but didn't let them get him so easily. Gilbert once again resorted to poking Shinatty-chan with the gun. Feliciano sat on the window sill to try and think how to get him. Though he did accidentally knock over a rare vase on his way.

"H-hey don't just go around breaking stuff that was one of my favourites, aru!" Wang said not thinking straight as the dust came in the window with some rocks. Feliciano stood up avoiding the rocks which he then picked up and threw it at another vase. The Chinese man bit his lip as the Italian broke more things around the house while Ludwig hit Wang with a stick.

"Fine, I surrender, aru." The place had been torn apart and Shinatty-chan was bleeding.

"What are you saying, aru!" Shinatty-chan said. Ludwig and Gilbert grabbed the two while Feliciano shoved someone's organs into a doll, smiling. The two were took back to the plane while the Italian doodled on the wall with the blood before following them. He had never felt so alive in his life. Now it was time to sort out that cat.

Blood was coming from the gashes on Shinatty-chan's arms as the Italian kicked him repeatedly. Wang was screaming at him to stop it but he didn't care what someone like him had to say. He continued to cut the man's arms and kick him till he fell back on Wang's knee. Only then did he stop and go to play with Gilbert.

"Please don't die, Shinatty-chan." Wang whispered hugging the man.


	4. A Prince to Save Princesses

The word had spread to Im Yong of the attacks in Japan and China by an unknown culprit. The whole of South Korea was getting ready to fight, and hopefully get Wang back from the mysterious invaders. Yong soon realised they wouldn't attack so early. They had took down China and Japan in one day so they were going to have to take a rest by now. Plus it was time for dinner so who would attack at a time like that anyway? The Korean decided it was just best to spend the day relaxing before saving Wang. Which meant he was off to borrow stuff from Japan using the tunnel outside his house.

"Pasta for Mr Vargas, beer and sausage casserole for Gilbert." Ludwig handed them their dinner before going to get something for Kiku, Wang and Shinatty-chan, which happened to be pot noodles. Feliciano smiled and ate the pasta happily while occasionally stealing Gilbert's food. He didn't mind of course, if he did he kept his position in mind which is rather abnormal for him. It was quite amazing they were doing so well at taking over the world, after making such a bold attempt of attacking Japan first then somewhere like China. Hopefully this would start the chain causing others to come quietly but it would be hard. Such destruction would become the main news around the world so they had to avoid anyone who could take them down. Ludwig looked at Feliciano happy to see at least one thing was the same with him. He was a bit worried he didn't know him at all. The Italian did seem happy to know he would always have the brothers on his side. They had finally assigned jobs to everyone there. Ludwig was in charge of cleaning, Gilbert was in charge of discipline, Feliciano was of course the boss. Kiku was to help with technology, Wang was a cook and Shinatty-chan was his assistant. The positions weren't the best thought out but they would have to do for the day.

The streets were crowded with soldiers and people who had lost their homes, Yong among them. He had grabbed a sword from Kiku's house and was carrying a gun he had been assigned for during the attack. It was still dark, no one expected an attack so early in the morning but they had just found out who they were up against. At first people had laughed when they came but their families were soon brought down and, eventually, them too. It was said Wang and Kiku were on one of the planes, causing an idea to enter the Korean's head. He was going to save them himself. He heard the first gunshot go off and the fight begin. At that moment he ran to the planes. He ignored the people dying around him, all the mattered was finding the plane where he could find them. While running he had to continually shoot down people in his way, occasionally just stabbing them. It didn't matter who they were at the time. Yong followed a plane that was going to land somewhere, that had to be the one he was looking for. The Korean stopped in a dark alley to clean the sword and reload his gun. The plane wasn't to far away, he could just run it. Just as he was about to board the plane someone came up behind him holding a knife to his throat, Yong could feel the blood dripping onto it.

"Let go of me, daze! I got something important to do!" Yong shouted starting to flail, the blood on his sleeves made them stick to his arms.

"Oh, shut it! You aren't going to be saving some princess, you useless idiot." The Italian had slapped him hard in the face. The Korean could see Ludwig pulling Wang along behind him, gun pressed to his head. Tears were starting to fill Yong's eyes, the younger, or older, man looked so helpless. Though he had to keep his head high, since there was a knife at his neck. He did his best to look at the Chinese man who was trying to smile. To the Korean it was the most beautiful smile in the world and it was for that he surrendered. Gilbert took the blood stained knife away for Yong's throat and pulled him to the plane. Feliciano and Ludwig followed dragging Wang behind them.


	5. Beware of the Mail

Word spread that Yong had also surrendered to the Italians all across Asia and Russia. Due to this they started to panic it would be them next. Yet, Feliciano had a better plan. They were now heading for Europe and all the way to England.

Arthur turned off the TV sick of listening to the news. The BBC hadn't wasted anytime reporting the story. Though Arthur really didn't want to hear it, Kiku was meant to have been coming over that night. The Englishman sat down to drink his tea in silence. Yet his mind strayed to Kiku. Though he did remember, he was a gentleman not a knight in a book. He sat there trying to remind himself not to do anything stupid or that wouldn't be very gentleman like. In the end he just poured out his tea and sat down with nothing to do. The phone was ringing but it was from Scotland so he decided not to bother answering. Yet planes had been spotted passing by Scotland heading for England.

"Come on it isn't that bad." Yong said making Wang attempt to back away even further.

"Yes it is, you're here." Wang muttered under his breath but either Yong didn't notice or chose not to hear it. The trio were planning their attack carefully holding tightly onto Kiku, who didn't want to hear it. Even if they were going to attack with rainbows and candyfloss he didn't want to be part of it. Feliciano seemed to be enjoying the planning though. He was grinning like a maniac at the mere thought and playing with a Swiss army knife between his thumb and forefinger. Gilbert smiled at him every so often either to think about his hair or to check he was listening. Almost everything was finally ready for them to make an attack on the real England. Due to the length of the flight it was now two p.m. but it would still make an easy enough target. Ludwig pulled the knives and misused compasses out of the map before putting it away. This time it would make sense to be far away from Arthur's house, Arthur's mail was not worth trying to fight with.

People had been abandoning work and school to flood the streets. Making this easier for the trio and Kiku to get through. The difficulty was avoiding being killed by bombs and bullets in the way. In the end, Ludwig was dragging Kiku since he refused to open his eyes in fear. Feliciano had already set out his goals and wasn't planning on Kiku putting an end to them. The Italian cut at the smaller man every time he tried to go a different way. When they finally had reached the Englishman's house, Feliciano cut a bit more into the Japanese man's arms before locating the accessible skylight. Ludwig wasted no time putting up a ladder and getting them through the skylight as silent as possible. Arthur was downstairs sitting at the table trying to concentrate on his work. Kiku removed the bloodstained blindfold, he had tried to put on while running, as he came down to see Arthur. The English gentleman looked up when Kiku entered the room and smiled. The smile soon faded when he looked at the Japanese man properly and saw the injuries and wounds. It looked like someone attempted to hack Kiku's arm off. Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert quickly got up and ready to move. Arthur attempted to take a step towards the injured man but Kiku took two steps back. In less than a minute, the Englishman was on the floor, Feliciano hacking at his legs and Ludwig had cut the back of his knee. Gilbert grabbed Kiku once again and smiled over at the other two. The Italian stood up and wiped his knife on the table cloth. Gilbert grabbed Arthur too and hoisted him up. The man scowled and was dragged back to the plane swearing his head off. Kiku followed them tears slightly welling up in his eyes. Blood covered the carpet now making Feliciano smile.

Kiku and Arthur were asleep leaning on each other. Weak from the abuse they couldn't keep awake long enough to say sorry.


	6. First Kill

"**Matthew has just left, thanks for the information." Unlike Arthur when an important phone call came from Scotland, Francis would answer it. Still the Italians were to close for him to just run. He was in trouble. Was it worth him trying to fight back.**

**People were doing there best to hide, large groups in one place caused them to die. Houses were filled and everyone inside was killed. As soon as people hid in a crowded place they were as good as dead. Francis could see it. Everywhere people would hide in buildings and the doors would close behind them, securing their fate. People were panicking without having anywhere safe to hide. About the closest thing to safe would be to hide in a bin, which there was little chance of Francis doing because he had just got a new outfit. Even if he would hide in a bin it was probably safer to keep running blindly in hope of not getting hit. He kept to the sides with others as he moved, occasionally running down dark paths. Eventually he did meet a dead end, and a friend.**

"**Gilbert!" Gilbert turned round and looked at Francis. There was blood coating his hands, part red part brown. The Frenchman took a step back, into Feliciano.**

"**Come on Francis, have some pasta with us, ve~" Feliciano was smiling his cutest smile. A smile that could make you believe nothing was wrong in the world. This smile put the Frenchman's guard down, making him agree to come for pasta. What harm could it do after all.**

**Feliciano grinned. The plate was only half done and Francis was almost gone. Perfect as always. If the poison didn't kill him, hopefully the fall would. Gilbert was left to throw his once friend off the plane. When he closed the door silence filled the plane. Arthur didn't even say anything, he just hugged Kiku and kept his mouth shut for once. There was always a first and eventually a last. That day was the last day Francis ever ate pasta for example.**

"**Back to work, Gilbert you can get the rest of today off." Feliciano said and returned to his work. Leaving Gilbert in the corner to keep quiet and think. It may actually be a first for Gilbert to act so seriously.**

**Francis was found dead on the street, this was to much for them. They surrendered and went to search for anymore survivors. Matthew was found among the injured. The flight had been cancelled due to the attack. His right arm and one of his legs were broken. Still at least they knew he would survive for now.**

**It was no good to attack again if Gilbert wasn't up to it. Feliciano was sitting on his lap trying to get him to help them but there was no response. In the end, Ludwig put his older brother to bed and they decided to just call it a day. They would have to attack Antonio and Lovino next anyway so maybe it was a good idea for them to rest. Still Feliciano's mind was set on attacking Antonio and his brother the next day, with or with out Gilbert.**

**A/N- Shorter than normal sorry, I have wrote up to chapter 8 already. The chapter's will hopefully got longer someday  
And I don't own anything I don't own. **


	7. Even in Dreams

"So you enjoying the view, Gilbert?" The Prussian turned around. He was sitting in a world of colours. Francis came and sat beside him clutching a bottle of wine. At least he wasn't the only one there. The two sat in silence a while. What could you say to a friend you helped kill anyway.

"Don't worry about it. You can fix it later. Wine?" Francis offered him the bottle but Gilbert rejected it.

"I got beer, I'm fine." Gilbert leaned back and looked at the colours. It was something between beautiful and terrifying, not that he was scared. He was too awesome for that. The silence slowly became eerie though, maybe it wasn't the same without Antonio, or Francis not molesting him every 5 seconds. He looked down the side of what seemed to be a cliff. It was a long way down there, it was hard to identify what was actually at the bottom. The Prussian leaned back trying to relax and turned to where Francis had been sitting. Now it was just an empty space. He went slightly pale and looked over the side. He could see Francis leaning over a ledge below him. He could see his friend fall off the edge and he wouldn't be able to do anything to save him.

Gilbert opened the blind and looked around the room. Feliciano was up too by the looks of it. Might as well just go out and look for him. The plane must have landed somewhere or other, probably France. Gilbert closed the blind in order not to wake up his brother. The Prussian grabbed a can of beer and decided to head outside. The had landed in the field, the farmer's house had been burnt down and a helicopter was crashed near by. Looks like they weren't the only ones attacking. Whoever had attacked the helicopter must have been tall but they were gone now so it didn't matter. Feliciano was sitting under a tree gazing into space and a blank expression on his face. He had an old photo clenched tightly in his right fist. Maybe it would be a good idea to leave him to his thoughts. Never a good idea to bother him. Gilbert glanced back at him before continuing his walk around the field. He could hear someone muttering to themselves in the bushes. Gilbert kept a hand on his gun and approached the bush cautiously. He pushed the branches away to see who was there. It was Alfred. His jacket was stuck to the barb wire. The American attempted to smile at him and stopped struggling against the wire.

"Nice, Gil." The Prussian turned to Feliciano as he got Alfred out the barbed wire. "That's another threat gone then."

"We better get back, West will wake up soon." He grabbed Alfred by the collar and they went back to the plane.

"Come on you bloody wanker, get up." Arthur went to slap Alfred.

"Arthur, it's not good to slap someone who is unconscious. It's dangerous for their health." Kiku said stopping Arthur.

"Yeah, you can't slap the hero!" Said fixing his glasses and sitting up. "Arthur! I'm hungry! Get me food!"

"Fine I'll go cook something." Arthur said standing up pulling Kiku up with him.

"How about I cook it instead." Kiku protested. The Englishman nodded and they went to the kitchen. Their captors were outside getting some more stuff ready for their attack, including a sack for Lovino. As usual they were inside the plane for the day. At least they had food and a bed, that Arthur was to much of a gentleman to complain about. Wang and Shinatty-chan were using the time the three were in the kitchen to catch up on some sleep. It wasn't the safest kitchen so Arthur was slightly worrying about Kiku, they were stuck together so he had to care. Alfred on the other hand was more worried about his burger not tasting like a normal one. In the end Alfred started going on about how they were made at Burger King.

Ludwig ended up giving Feliciano a piggy back to the plane, Gilbert holding onto Feliciano's hand all the way back. They had problems planning this one, so Ludwig did most of it anyway. The captives were all asleep on the plane, Yong hugging Wang who was sitting on Shinatty-chan's lap, Arthur asleep with his arm lying on top of Kiku and Alfred with his nose at Arthur's feet. Gilbert helped Feliciano off Ludwig's back and sat him down on a chair near the window. Then they left for Spain.

"Antonio, there are bombs outside, there's a dead person on the floor and you don't seem to care, Bastard!" Lovino shouted kicking Antonio's bed. The Spaniard looked over at Lovino, who threw a tomato-shaped pillow at him. Antonio sat up and got back out of bed as another bomb fell. Of all the times to attack, why during his siesta. The roof was starting to fall. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him to the greenhouse, filled with tomatoes. He attempted to hide them under a tomato plant.

"Bastard, this is all your fault, dammit!" Lovino mumbled grabbing a tomato from the plant. Antonio covered his mouth as someone entered the greenhouse. The person picked up some of the tomatoes off the plants. His footsteps started to die away and Lovino climbed out from the plant. Ludwig grabbed Lovino and ended up having to carry him away on his back. A few minutes later Antonio noticed him and followed him to the plane. He could see Lovino and went to get his attention but was stopped and knocked unconscious. After a lot of hassle, Lovino was also knocked unconscious. And so, Antonio and Lovino joined the captives.


	8. Take it Before They Can

"Antonio! Bastard! Come on get up, it's dark and there are some people here." Lovino pushed the sleeping Antonio into the wall hard enough to wakes him up.

"Keep it down, you wanker! They'll hear us!" Arthur whispered angrily. Him and Kiku were at the door listening to the discussion in the other room. Kiku had set us a mobile signal so they could warn the others. Lovino went to shout at him but Antonio quickly covered his mouth hearing Gilbert's voice. Yong had light a lamp for them and had placed it near the beds. Alfred was still asleep badly injured from the day before. Good thing, he would be far too noisy for spying on them. Lovino joined the three at the door to listen.

"Ivan has to be next!" It was Feliciano.

"Sir! Don't you remember what happened last time we attacked Ivan." Ludwig replied, was he disobeying orders?

"He is the only nation in Europe who is a real threat!" Feliciano shouted back.

"But, sir- I'll write up the plan." Ludwig hung his head realising it was useless to try and stop him.

"Don't bother I got a better idea and we can improvise our way through it!" Gilbert said a grin spreading across his face.

"Bruder, what do you mean?"

"Russia is well known for being a powerful and large country but I learned some stuff while working for him. First thing is his sisters, even though he is terrified of Natalia, he loves his sisters more than anything. The second thing is Toris." The Prussian grinned but the others had confused looks on their faces.

"You may remember from a meeting. Ivan wants a crying Toris coming running to him, correct? We can deliver such a thing and in the process, grab Ivan, Katyusha, Natalia and Toris. It's simple!" Gilbert explained grinning. Feliciano smiled at the thought. It was the perfect idea! It would take time though. Perfection had to take work, Feliciano knew this very well. The three went to head back to their bed when they noticed the light of a lamp and the sound of a phone.

The captives ran back to their pathetic excuses for beds, pilling into the same positions they woke in. Yong put out the lamp as he ran back to Wang and the sleeping Shinatty-chan. Feliciano shoved the door open and stepped in. The captives pretended to sleep, some pretending to snore. Feliciano walked in and kicked his brother's side. Lovino rolled over to face Antonio, who seemed to have actually fell asleep. Feliciano nodded tuning on his heels. He was about to exit when Arthur's phone rang. The Italian stopped and walked over to Arthur, reaching his hand out.

"Phone." Arthur passed it to him muttering under his breath.

"Hello Mr Kirkland, you called?" Toris said sitting down with his cup of tea on the couch. Ivan had just left so he was alone now.

"So, they were up. Warning people well then I know just what to do with-" Was that Mr Vargas' voice. The phone cut off. Toris put the phone down. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden. The Lithuanian put down the cup of tea. He ran and grabbed his jacket. He had to tell his boss straight away.

The Italian's got there first. Madness was hitting people suddenly as they noticed the planes. Toris' people were starting to kill themselves before the enemy could.

"Please Mr Martinkute! It's not as bad as you th-" Toris watched yet another take their own life. Could this be the madness that covered his country. So much had changed. The Lithuanian's phone went off suddenly. He checked the caller ID before answering. It was Ivan, Toris answered.

"Toris! What is going on over there?" Ivan shouted down the phone causing Toris to hold the phone away from his ear for a second.

"Italy is invading! Ivan, don't worry about me I can handle it! Keep an eye on your sisters and just stay safe." Toris replied. The sound of gunshots filled the air. The living, who were staying alive, ran with Toris among them. The phone line cut off when the Lithuanian found a field. It was silent and empty. Nothing but sunflowers and him there. If he was to die there and then, maybe he would have been happy. It was beautiful. Still the Lithuanian didn't want to die. A bullet just missed him and he began to run through the millions of flowers. He silently thought it was the end for him, all his surviving had been for nothing. Then Gilbert caught him and he went silent. It wasn't till then did he realise he had been shot in the leg and covered the flowers in his blood. Something in his memory started to attack his brain and the Lithuanian gave in to it all.

Antonio cleaned the wounds carefully. Kiku sat with Arthur's head on his lap. The Italian had gave the English gentleman a horrible beating. Sadly their efforts had been in vain once again.

"We shouldn't be helping Ivan." Kiku said stroking Arthur's hair away from the emerald eyes. Of all the times to hold a grudge against Ivan, why did Kiku always choose wars? Arthur gave a weak smile up at Kiku but it vanished when the door opened and a weak Lithuanian was thrown in then the door closed behind him. Alfred and Wang grabbed the man's arms and pulled him over beside Arthur. He was still bleeding and unconscious. Antonio left Arthur and went to help examine Toris.

A/N This is all that I had already wrote and was ready so now I need to go and write some more chapters hopefully they will be longer and I will start getting along with similes and metaphors. We can always dream, right?


	9. Sadly not Brother

They covered the streets of Belarus killing anyone who was in sight. Nothing and no one was to survive the attack. They were merciless with their killing even the smallest baby was killed. The people had done nothing but still it was their hearts, their organs, their blood that covered the streets along with their bodies. They kept searching people had put the children in to dig a tunnel and escape, for such the child was shot. If a child was found hiding under, inside or behind any object normally found in the house, they were to be beat to death. If found with a weapon it was removed from them and used against them in anyway that could kill them. Adults were treated the same and so were infants. No one was to be left standing after such an attack. Buildings were knocked down, everything broken and the vehicles crashed. Telephone wires ripped down and used to kill people. As soon as Feliciano saw this he found it good and waited till it was time to approach. Though when that time finally came, no one was home.

"Brother, open the door! We can't get married with a door in the way!" And Ivan would thank whoever for that! This was not the time for Natalia to be breaking down his door."Feliciano, she's gone without a trace!" The Italian looked up from his map and compass to look Ludwig in the eye. They were so close and she was simply gone. No there had to be some idea where she had slipped off too. Feliciano put the compass down and went to the captives. He stopped when he came to the Lithuanian and kicked his side where bones had most likely once been broken. Toris opened his eyes and looked up and Feliciano before sitting up. If Gilbert wasn't out helping they could have asked him but Toris would have to do."Where is Ivan's younger sister, Toris?" Feliciano was pulling the Lithuanian's hair as he spoke, still he didn't seem to notice the pain.

"I wouldn't know." Toris replied confidently. Why did he have to be so awkward.

Several new scars had been added to the Lithuanian's collection before he gave them the tiniest bit of information. Natalia visited Ivan a lot so that's where she had to be. It was dangerous to enter the Russian Federation so quickly, fighting him or not they would be in trouble. They would have to just wait for her return to her own country.

"When you make a meat sauce for pasta it is best to make sure everything is nice and fresh." Feliciano had decided to cook that night as they waited but Wang waited in the corner watching him. It seemed innocent to start with, tins of tomatoes, some oils, a bit of cheese, chopped vegetables and fruits. Perfectly innocent until it came to the meat of course, freshly killed meat. Gilbert and Ludwig brought them in from outside. Men, women, small children, Wang could hardly believe his eyes as he watched Feliciano and his cheery smile chop them up and split them into different kinds of meat. Some others watched from the door but the others were too horrified to watch.

"Everyone says I'm a good cook but I hope this is enough meat." The Italian smiled washing different limbs and organs. He finished cooking the meal and gave it out to his captives, grinning like a Cheshire cat and leaving them to eat it. Under any other circumstances they would have left it untouched.

Natalia walked home not caring to look at her surroundings, of course she didn't expect anything to have changed. Put the key in the door, turn key, click, open door, come in and lock door. Nothing out of the usual. She had to give up for the day on getting Ivan and her married. There was always tomorrow. The Belarusian girl sat down with a ready made dinner and tried to relax. Yet relaxing was boring, she twirled her knife around on the table, almost dropping it when there was a knock at the door. Natalia stood up, fixed herself while still holding the knife and went to answer the door.

It seemed to be the middle of the night when she woke up. Everyone around her seemed to be asleep and her knife was gone. Natalia sat up before realizing she was tied too the wall, how wonderful. It seemed best just to go back to sleep. Back to sleep as far from Toris as possible. Natalia backed away from the sleeping Lithuanian and went to sleep.

"Everyone back to sleep, dammit." Romano whispered only loud enough for the people in the room to hear. They moved swiftly and lay down just as Gilbert opened the door. Closing the door behind him, the Prussian walked down the hall, occasionally looking at some of captives, who stayed completely still. It was early but they were already planning the next attack carefully. Gilbert turned on his heels and returned to the room he had came from.

The silence quickly became eerie after Gilbert left. It was, of course, Alfred who broke the silence.

"So what did you hear?" Alfred whispered almost too loudly.

"They were just planning an attack on Ukraine nothing out of the ordinary. Arthur did you… write down the pasta sauce recipe?" Kiku said looking at the Englishman's note book. Arthur quickly threw it away panicking a little.

"What about Natalia?" Toris said looking over at the sleeping blonde."Let her sleep she will know soon enough."

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update been working on a project and failing at writing this, I eventually got there though. Sorry once again not very long, I can't describe stuff and paragraphs aren't very short. As long as you enjoy it that is what matters. Hopefully Chapter 10 will be up soon for you all. I learned that what I write in this story is not allowed to be put in a report no matter how much more interesting it would make it.**


End file.
